vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Medic
VSH Role The Medic is possibly the toughest class to play in the VSH mod as the Boss will usually prioritize Medics . You will need to incorporate some skillful dodging to stay alive. Medics support the team by healing and making players invincible by deploying Übercharge. Medics also have the unique ability to summon Vampire Heavies. Unique Abilities: *The Medic can passively Übercharge his teammates just by healing them with the exception of Scouts, Spies and other Medics. Medics can still Übercharge those three classes with a deployed Übercharge. *The Medic can summon a dead player as a Vampire Heavy by taunting with the normal Bonesaw, Strange Bonesaw or Vita Saw with 100% Übercharge. Vampires have their health drained constantly but can be fully healed by damaging the Boss. They recieve normal healing from Medics, Dispensers and Sandviches. Vampires aren't Übercharged nor recieve critical hits while healed by Medics. Summoning a Vampire will deplete your Über meter *When a Medic is healing a Soldier or Heavy, not only are they being passively Übercharged, they are also granted Critical hits as long as they are being healed. *The Medic can teleport to their healing target by pressing the reload key (default R) with the downside of a short stun after teleporting. If the target is crouching, the medic will need to crouch to teleport *The Quick-Fix Übercharge grants the Medic immunity to the stun caused by teleporting and the movement imparing effects of a taunt ability, though it is hard to tell when a Boss will taunt. *The Ubersaw taunt deals exactly 501 damage. It is not advised to use this taunt. However a successful strike will give 100% Übercharge *The Crusader's Crossbow can lock on teammates by aiming at one and holding the reload button. The arrow will then track the target when fired. Weapons Primary Secondary Melee Tips and Tricks: *The choice of Primary is not very important. A Blutsauger will make your passive healing much slower, which is dangerous against Bosses that have alternate ways of damaging you. The Overdose will let you move faster, when it's equipped, if you've got Übercharge built up, which can be handy in an escape. The Crusader's Crossbow is unreliable for damage to the Boss, but it has the utility of being able to heal teammates that your Medigun beam cannot reach. *The Stock Medigun is the recommended Medigun. If there's a risk of the Boss attacking you, you can activate the Übercharge and have you and your heal target become invulnerable for a short period of time. It will also allow you to overheal your teammates, as they may need the extra health for mobility or if there are other damage sources. *The Kritzkreg is not a good choice of Medigun, even with the 25% faster Übercharge gain. It has no benefits for the user, unlike the Quick-Fix or the Medigun. Its only sensible advantage is to allow a Demoman to place a Critical Sticky Trap for the Boss. *The Quick-Fix is a tough Medigun to use, and relies a lot on having well-positioned teammates. The faster Übercharge build speed will help if you decide to summon a Vampire. It's Übercharge will not grant you invulnerability to damage, however it will grant you and your heal target invulnerability to knockback and stuns. The ability to "ride" explosive-jumping players is valuable when escaping, as you don't have to waste valuable time while stunned. It's hard to control yourself, and you're at mercy of the explosive-jumper, though. *You can "ride" players by holding the reload key during the Quick-Fix Übercharge, use this with a Scout to double jump and triple jump with them. Do not do this to Soldiers, Demomen, Pyros or Engineers as the Quick-Fix also negates any knockback damage, preventing those classes from their respective weapon jumps. *There are few useful choices for the Medic's Melee weapon. The Bonesaw and Vita-Saw will allow you to summon a Vampire Heavy at the cost of your built up Übercharge, which may be good if you can make sure your Vampire can constantly deal damage. The Vita-Saw will not keep Übercharge between rounds however, so the lower health may be a burden. *An Übersaw is extremely risky to use against most Bosses. For Bosses who have minions, however, landing hits with your Übersaw will reward you with 25% charge. *The Amputator and Solemn Vow provide no practical benefits and are discouraged from being used. *'(' NOTICE: ALL POLYCOUNT EFFECTS HAVE BEEN REMOVED AS AN UPDATE HAS REMOVED THESE EFFECTS ) The Medic's Polycount set, The Medieval Medic, will grant a +1 health regeneration per second on wearer. The effect means that the Medic will have a base health regeneration of 4 and a maximum of 7 per second. There are few Bosses that won't outright kill, making this extra regeneration very situational. In the event that there are no other healing methods and the Medic has to rely on his Passive Heal to heal him, then this set is suitable. The loss of an Übersaw or a Melee that can summon a Vampire Heavy is not a great loss if the Medic wants to keep the Übercharge for the invulnerability and stay out of danger. *When picking a class to pocket, it is helpful to heal Heavies. The passive Übercharge, guranteed Criticals and increased knockback (from the Critical hits) can make your Heavy partner a very dangerous force. When considering to pocket another class, such as a Buff Banner Soldier or a Demoknight, make sure that you have a method of escape. *Use your teleporting ability skillfully, if you're getting chased by a Boss, quickly find someone on higher ground to teleport to. Make sure that your target isn't near an edge or in midair as you might fall back down to the ground. *Even if you can't passively Übercharge Spies, Scouts and other Medics with normal healing, you can still Übercharge them with a deployed Übercharge, use this with a complying Spy and you can help him get a few backstabs on the Boss, or even help in saving a fellow Medic in trouble. *If you see a fellow teammate getting chased by the Boss, try to heal the teammate in trouble to save him if you can do it without dying yourself. *Healing Soldiers with the Equalizer equipped grants you increased Übercharge rate, look out for the ones that can't be overhealed (thus have the Equalizer equipped) to benefit from this, yet keep in mind you are more useful to your teammates if other players need healing. *If there is an Equalizer Soldier, you can still heal him with your Crusader's Crossbow. *If you and a fellow Medic have good communication, you could Chain Über against a Boss. This involves getting Übercharge through landing Übersaw hits while having the other Medic Übercharging you. Once your partner's Über is low, switch and repeat. This is unadvised as the Boss will likely be taking damage from other sources and can use their Rage ability to nullify the chain. * Quick-Fix Medics are able to build enough Über to summon Vampires very quickly. Most Vampire Hoovies can get about 200-700 damage, or even more, so it is a good trick to keep on spawning them. Category:Class Abilities